One Minute Brawl 63:Iron Man VS Batman
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! The break between this one and the last is over! Today we have 2 heroes that have built their own suits, have their own tower, are rich as cheesecake, and run their own business. Iron Man, the armored Avenger. and Batman, the Dark Knight. Which of these 2 comic-book heroes from Marvel and DC respectively is the deadlier fighter? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:City Streets Time:9:00 PM Batman was driving the Batmobile down the street, looking for any would-be criminals. Iron Man flew out of Stark Tower and landed on the street. He looked around and said "Jarvis, this should be an easy day right"? "Certainly Master". Then Batman leapt out of the Batmobile and landed in front of Iron Man. "Who are you"? he asked. Then Iron Man said "Wouldn't you like to know pal"? Batman threw an explosive batarang that stunned Iron Man. "Wrong answer". said Batman. Iron Man shot a small red blast that bounced off a wall and hit Batman in the back. "How's that for getting bit in the-". Batman stopped him in mid-sentice with a kick. Then Batman said "That's it". "I'm taking you to Arkham". Then Iron Man laughed and said "A ham"? Batman didn't look amused and put up his dukes. BLACK VS RED! KNIGHT VS AVENGER! LETS GET THIS STARTED! Batman punched Iron Man and knocked him back. Then he threw a batarang that hit Iron Man and blasted him back a good distance. Iron Man shot a blast that hit Batman and blasted him into a building. Batman came back out and threw a smoke pellet on the ground. Then he grappled onto a rooftop and overlooked the area they were fighting in. Iron Man looked around and tried to sense him with his suit's thermal tracker. Batman looked down and saw Iron Man. Iron Man turned his back to look the other way. Then Batman glided down and did a glide kick on Iron Man, which knocked him to the ground. Then Batman grappled up to another rooftop and surveyed the area. Iron Man got up and shot a missile out of his chest. The missile flew around and hit the building Batman was on. Batman stumbled off of the building and landed in front of Iron Man. Iron Man charged his hand with electricity and uppercutted Batman through a wall. Batman put on his shock gloves and punched Iron Man, which shocked the suit's systems and lowered the suit's power from 80% to 70%. Iron Man flew through the air and found a SHIELD crate. He opened it and put on the Hulkbuster suit. Then he flew and landed in front of Batman. "Lets see you handle this one". said Iron Man. Batman used the shock gloves to punch the Hulkbuster suit. The Hulkbuster suit's power went from 100% to 85% when Batman punched it multiple times. Iron Man tried to punch Batman, but the heavy, slow arm was easily dodged by Batman. Then Batman threw a sonic batarang that disrupted the suit's frequencies. "Uh, Jarvis, what's wrong with the suit"? asked Tony. "The frequencies have been disrupted'. "That suit can no longer sense heat signatures". Then Iron Man shot another small red beam that bounced off of the wall and hit Batman. Batman dodged the blast and threw a freeze blast. The ice froze the Hulkbuster suit in place. Then as Batman walked away, silver particles flew in and surrounded the ice. Batman looked over at it and studied it. Then the particles broke through the ice and Iron Man came out in his Quantum suit. "Now let's see what you're really made of". said Iron Man. Batman used the batclaw to pull Iron Man over and then he stuck a small bomb on his back. The bomb exploded and injured Iron Man. "Jarvis, what do I do"? "He's too crafty". said Tony. "I'm not sure sir". "I'd try to overpower him". "The suit should be stronger than him sir". said Jarvis. Iron Man flew over and grabbed Batman. Iron Man flew into the air with Batman. Batman struggled to get free from the suit's grip. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out his explosive gel. He managed to coat the suit in it. Then he blew it up and Iron Man dropped him back onto a rooftop. Iron Man was stunned while Batman hit a button on his glove. Then the Batmobile came off a roof and hit Iron Man straight in the chest. Iron Man got up with the suit's power at 35%. "Jarvis, put all reserve power into the Unibeam". "All power is connected to the Unibeam sir". Batman called the Batmobile next to him. Batman jumped into the vehicle and drove away. Iron Man fired the Unibeam at Batman. The Batmobile managed to nearly outrun the beam. Batman jumped out and called the Batwing, which swooped in and grabbed Batman. Batman used the Batwing to shoot at Iron Man. Batman took out the Triple Batclaw and began to crash towards Iron Man. Iron Man had only 10% power left and said "Jarvis, is there any extra power"? "Sorry Sir, there is none in a mile radius". Batman crashed the Batwing into Iron Man. When the smoke cleared, the suit was nearly destroyed. Tony Stark crawled out of the suit and said "I'm not done yet dipshit". Batman used the Ultra Batclaw to attach one claw to Tony, then he shot the second across a telephone pole, and then he shot the 3rd on the ground. The claw pulled Tony over the telephone pole and then it slammed him into the ground. Batman sprayed explosive gel on Tony's back and walked away. Then Batman detonated it. But Tony was still alive. He got back up and said "Not yet dipshit". Then Batman walked over and punched Tony in the face. "You talk too much:. said Batman. Then Tony tried to kick Batman, but his leg was caught and Batman elbowed Tony's leg and a crack was heard. "OW"! yelled Tony. Then Batman punched him back and forth and leapt into the air and slammed down with a massive double-armed slam. Tony was still alive, but injured. Batman began tieing Tony up and then grabbed him and grappled over to Arkham Asylum. Batman carried him in and handed hiim off to the guards. Then as Batman walked away, the camera zoomed in on the bat signal. KO! Reasoning: I'll be honest, this one was close. These 2 are equal in most aspects. However, Batman has gotten out of more sticky situations, is more surveyant, and has the more diverse training and gadgets. Iron Man may have lasers and missiles, but Batman has dealt with that and more time and time again. Iron Man had nothing that Batman hadn't seen before except for the Unibeam. But Batman knew that trying to take a beam like that full force wouldn't turn out well for him. Also, Tony over-relies on his suits while Batman relies on his skill more than his gadgets. Meaning that without his suit, Tony stood little chance against Batman. It also doesn't help that Batman has plenty of stuff that can disrupt fields of energy. Without those fields of energy, the Iron Man suits cannot function that well. So Batman has more going for him in the skill department as well as the experience department. Tony was doing just fine. But then, he got tied up in matters. The Winner Is: Batman NEXT TIME The next battle... Will be... BLACK WIDOW VS SOLID SNAKE ITS A SPY BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights